A proposed drive system includes a motor, an inverter configured to drive the motor, a battery, and a boost converter configured to step up an electric power of the battery and supply the stepped-up electric power to the inverter, and is configured to limit a discharge power of the battery when the temperature of the boost converter is equal to or higher than an allowable temperature (as described in, for example, JP 2013-67227A). This drive system sets the product of a reference value and a limiting factor as a discharge power upper limit value of the battery. When the temperature of the boost converter is lower than the allowable temperature, the limiting factor is set to 100%. When the temperature of the boost converter is equal to or higher than the allowable temperature, on the other hand, a value smaller than 100% is set to the limiting factor. This suppresses deterioration of dynamic characteristics, while suppressing overheat of the boost converter.